Frosted Light
by xiamei
Summary: Ice, though cold and unforgiving, reflects light most beautifully and profoundly. A series of independent drabbles.
1. Cold

Frosted Light -- a series of drabbles, mostly created during times I'm bored in class.

Warnings: Will mostly contain SasuNaru friendship or shounen-ai.

1) Cold – 185 word drabble. Set during the fight at The Valley of the End.

* * *

Sasuke, for all intents and purposes, was heartless. Since his clan's death, all he had ever thought about was revenge. He had no room for sentimentality or friendship. 

Therefore, it was by all means confusing whenever he and the dobe fought together. He couldn't understand the cold feeling in his veins whenever it seemed that the idiot would get hit and hurt and _die._ He couldn't understand; from the very beginning, to when he had jumped to defend Naruto from the 'fatal' needles of Haku, to _now…_ when he was fighting against and not with the loudmouth. Now, when moments ago he had just thought he'd killed the obnoxious blonde.

Sasuke, for all intents and purposes, was supposed to be happy. He was here, still standing. He was here, an inch away from acquiring the power he had always sought to have. All he had to do was plunge his already blood-soaked hands into his companion's heart.

But the cold feeling wouldn't disappear, so Sasuke did the only thing he could think of for it to disappear. He left.

Strangely, the cold never quite faded.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it:D Sorry in advance if I'm unable to update regularly... too much work to do... Please review:)  



	2. Flame

Flame – Sand and Leaf prepare for war against Sound.

Naruto-centric (&Tsunade-centric?), Sasuke isn't even mentioned.

145 words.

* * *

Today was to be the first day of war, and Tsunade could no longer guide them to battle. 

_-/__I can't fight any longer, Naruto. Everything I've done until now has exhausted my strength. I will be absolutely useless in the frontlines./-_

Today, in the assembly of ninja preparing to defend their home and their allies… there will not be the legendary strength of the female sannin.

-/_I can only stay here and heal others. I've become too weak, too slow for battle./-_

For Suna, there was the stone-faced kage. For Konoha… there was none.

_-/So, Naruto. I'm leaving things up to you. From the battle onwards… you will be Konoha's Flame./-_

For Konoha, there was no shadow, but a flame that burns brightly.

-/_And after being the Flame… only then can you become the Shadow./-_

A beacon to victory, and a beacon to light. Against the traitorous snakes stand the shade of wind and the demon blaze.

_… And they will **win**._

_

* * *

_Please review:D_  
_


	3. Rain

Rain

Sasuke hated the rain. 130 words.

Disclaimer: Does it seem as if I own Naruto?

* * *

Sasuke hated the rain. That time, at the marking of an age, when Itachi had killed his clan… it rained when the townspeople were taking the bodies away. That moment, years ago… in the split second he thought he was going to lose everything again – it rained ice and blood and cold. That day, when time stilled and Sasuke's heart threatened to pummel through his ribs in pain – the day he, himself, had almost killed Naruto… it was raining like no other. 

The only thing rain was good for was to drown the tears away. But Sasuke hated it anyway, because if there wasn't any rain, he wouldn't be tempted to stand in its torrent, facing the heavens, to let out tears that he didn't want to acknowledge were there.

* * *

3 moments: Itachi killing the family, when Naruto was about to get 'killed' by Haku (after all, Naruto IS Sasuke's 'closest friend'), and Sasuke and Naruto fighting at the Valley of the End. Signifies 3 'eras' in Sasuke's life – the turning point between his life as a child and as an avenger (leaning towards child); his life _after_ the Uchiha massacre, but with his friends; and the turning point between the latter and becoming a 'traitor' for the fulfilment vengeance. 

Please review:D


	4. Pest

Pest- What was before, and what became after. 210 words.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto. Last time I checked, that was nowhere near my name.

* * *

Naruto watched silently as his classmates played on the other side of the playground, struggling to swing himself decently given his short legs.

… No one ever played with him.

It didn't matter if he did well, or even best … no one ever noticed, anyway. No one ever cared. Naruto was the bug that anyone and everyone could ignore, the pest that was so worthless that it wasn't even annoying.

A ball bounced right by and almost beneath him, nearly touching scruffy toes. A little laughing boy followed it, without as much as a glance at the lonely blonde.

Little fists closed on the ropes tightly, and Naruto bent his head to hide the tears leaking from his forcefully closed eyes.

He was always alone. He was always ignored, always forgotten…

He didn't want to be overlooked anymore.

Bright blue eyes opened, shining with burning determination.

If he could not be noticed for greatness, not just yet… he couldn't just sit down and do nothing, _hoping_ that they eventually will.

…If they all thought that he was a pest, then he was going to BE one… but one that they wouldn't, _couldn't_ ignore.

…And then, when they _see_ him… THEN he'll show them just how great he really is.

* * *

A tribute to Naruto's favourite swing. :P Please review! 


	5. Light

Light – A nice, warm, happy fic at last.

Shounen-ai MAJOR alert.

100 words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period, period, period.

* * *

It was strange, really… how things turned out in the end. But really, it was to be expected. Things always, _always_ worked out when _Naruto_ was involved. 

_Sasuke's eyes softened as he ran his hand through the blond locks settled on his chest._

It's just the way Naruto was, really. His light made _everything_ possible.

_A fond smile alighted on cold lips and dark eyes._

That's why, today, Sasuke was here instead of elsewhere. That's why Sasuke is no longer a traitor and thankfully not dead.

…And, that's why Sasuke will remain in Konoha, for as long as Naruto wished.

* * *

Please review:)

* * *


	6. Mask

Mask

The night before his induction as Rokudaime, Naruto contemplates. 200 words

Warnings: None, really. Serious, introspective fic. No pairings.

* * *

Naruto sat idly on his bed, staring at the white porcelain mask he had come to think as part of himself.

The chakra-enforced ceramic gleamed slightly in the silvery light of the moon; and Naruto couldn't help but run his fingers along the cold, smooth surface and beautifully painted features.

He had worn this mask in his brief spiel as a hunter, before Tsunade put her foot down and forced him to quit; and he had later resumed wearing it – albeit with a number of modifications – when he decided to join anbu. Even if it had undergone two seemingly different forms in its existence – first the doll-like features of the hunter-nin then the animalistic ones of the anbu – the mask had still been essentially the same.

But now was the time to leave it behind. He wouldn't need this mask any longer.

The blonde stood, and set the white porcelain carefully on the cloth in his well-hidden desk drawer.

Naruto closed his eyes, and quietly shut his "secret compartment".

He wouldn't need the porcelain mask any longer, but he wondered how long it would be before he could disregard the one he pulled on every minute he was not alone…

* * *

Please review! And I'll love you forever... 


End file.
